For the People
by WillowOwl
Summary: They killed her parents. They killed her friends. They killed the love of her life. So she killed their hope. She killed Avatar Korra -while she was in the Avatar state. She ended the cycle. What she didn't know was that the spirits had a different plan. They chose a new Avatar. Her.
1. Proluge

"Three months ago," Amon stated in a booming voice, "I started the Equalists to defeat and destroy the benders of Republic City, for they have caused nothing but pain and misery for us, the _people._ I wanted to rally up us, the fighters, the strong ones of this city to stand up to the benders, fight in our war, and we WON!"

The large crowd gave a deafening roar of celebration and approval. Amon nodded and raised a hand. The people went silent.

"But," he continued, "There is one hero we can not forget to mention. The brains behind our strategy. The muscle behind our victory. The slayer of the AVATAR!" The crowd's yell was even louder than before. This time, Amon didn't bother to silence them. "Let's honor our hero... MEILI!"

A girl walked out from behind the curtain of the stage. The crowd's roar got even louder, if it was even possible. Meili grinned and raised an arm, pumping the air with her fist. She was the city hero. She was the Slayer of the Avatar, and she would forever go down in history as the one who brought peace to Republic City.

###################################################################################

**Hello, Peps!**

**I've been having this idea for a while, and I just couldn't wait to getting it into the system! It's pretty much an alternate ending of Season 1 of Avatar: the Legend of Korra. Korra dies in the Avatar state by the hands of the main character, Meili. Unfortunately for Meili, her honor in being the Slayer of the Avatar doesn't last very long (;p)**

**Stay tune for the next update! Or check out my other story!**

**Review and Fav!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Views

It was a cold day, both physically and spiritually. Korra had died and Tenzin, Mako, Bolin, and Asami were attempting to give her a proper funeral. In the air.

After the Equalists had won the war, the entire city was over run by thousands of Anti-Benders protesters. One by one, benders were being stripped of their bending by Amon, and there was nothing any of them could do. Except for to fly a hundred feet into the air and send away Korra in the best way they possibly could, given that all four of them knew that after her funeral, they would be plunged into a world of chaos. A world without an Avatar.

Korra's body was wrapped in brilliant yellow cloth and tied with a strip of blue. Way in the air, on the back of a flying bison, Tenzin dropped Korra's body off the edge of Uppi's saddle.

"You, Korra of the Southern Water Tribe," Tenzin fought to keep his voice steady, "Avatar of our world, have fought long and hardwith years of training, to become what you are -what you were." There it was. The dreaded changed. "Your death has brought great chaos to the world, as most of history will remember your life as that. But I swear... we swear... that we will always remember you as our savior, our Avatar, our friend." Asami sobbed quietly and buried her face into Bolin's chest, who was trying hard not to burst into tears. On the other hand, Mako, who was standing next to Tenzin, was letting them stream down his face in waves. "And we swear that your death will not be in vain, for we, all of us, who still believe in you, will keep fighting for as long as we need to, to stop what you gave your life to end." Tenzin choked and let his own tears fall. "Good-bye, Korra."

And with that and a soft _splash _from a hundred feet down, Korra was gone.

###############################################

Meili was laying on her bed in her room. The large celebration of their victory was finally over, and Meili still was trying to get over the pounding in her head from the screams of the crowd and the dizziness she felt just because of the sheer amount of people who congratulated her, five hours later.

It was all worth it though, and the huge crowd of supporter actually helped dim the pain of having killed someone. As much as Meili hated benders, killing one might of been out of line. But if so many people were relived and safe because of the Avatar's death, then it was worth killing hundreds of benders.

Benders. They were incapable of feeling anything if they would torture and kill non-benders so mercilessly. They only cared about their own kind. All the chaos in the world always started with bending. Wars were for bending. Fights were for bending. Even the spirits fought because of bending. It was a curse upon the world when the spirits "blessed" the first Avatar.

But she put an end to that curse. She was able to kill the Avatar while she was in the Avatar state and finally ended the cycle. No more Avatars to ruin equality.

At least, she hoped.

############

"Sir," an Equalists was reporting to Amon, "We have news that a few benders are organizing an escape off of Republic City. They're being lead by Tenzin, the last member of the court."

"Yes," Amon said, "I know."

"Oh, of course."

"Gather all our best fighter and chi warriors. Get Meili."

"Yes, sir."

"We are to intercept their escape. And rid them _all_ of their impurity."

###################################################################################

**Hello, Peps!**

**Chapter 1 of For the People for you guys!**

**Please, tell me how you like it. Message me or write it in the Reviews!**

**Check out my other story!**

**Review and Fav!**


	3. Chapter 2: The New Avatar

"What's the plan?" asked Meili. Amon had recently asked for her to meet him in Headquarter for an attack plan on the benders that would be attempting to escape later that night. Amon was gathering all the chi blockers that were Equalists as well as other fighters. Meili was both a chi blocker, a fighter, and the Slayer of the Avatar, so it was quite obvious that Amon had asked her to join.

"They will be meeting behind the MiLou factory at the other side of Republic City, near the mountains," Amon pointed to the map a desk as he spoke. "The mountains will give good cover when they leave, but they will favor us when we attack."

Meili nodded, "The hard passages through the mountains will allow easier and more accessible traps."

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>"Have you got everything?" Bolin asked his brother.<p>

"Yeah," Mako answered, but he seemed like he only vaguely heard as he stared out across the water to Republic City from Airbending Island, where the two of them were cleaning up the last of their things. For some reason, Amon hadn't taken over the island yet. Probably for so cruel joke. _Your kind can go anywhere, except home_. Yep, that sounded like him. The island was rehab for all the benders that survived with their powers. Without Korra, Tenzin was the next person all the benders looked up to, so he was busy with organizing the escape from Republic City. Bolin, Mako, and Asami were set to pack supplies and collect anything that was their's.

"What's wrong, Mako?" Bolin asked, putting down the bag he was holding and walking over to his older brother.

Mako sighed.

"What do you think's going to happen?" he finally said. Bolin looked at Mako in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Mako stepped off the ledge he was sitting on, "what's going to happen? Out there, in the world? What's going to happen when the world discovers that Korra's died?" His vocie was starting to rise. "We're being plunged in chaos, Bolin!"

Bolin was shocked how Mako had just lost his cool, but stayed calm, "You can help, even though the Avatar is -." Mako scowled and looked at the ground. "Wait... this isn't at all about the Avatar, is it?" Bolin walked over to Mako. "It's about Korra. Her death." Mako didn't respond, but his silence confirmed Bolin's suspicions. "There nothing you can do about it. Mako, what's done is done. You can change it. The only way you can avenge her death is to defeat Amon."

"No," Mako suddenly said, looking up at Bolin, "it's not."

"What?"

"There's another," Mako's voice got dangerously low and his eyes gleamed wildly. "_Kill her killer_."

* * *

><p>"Everyone understand?" Meili shouted to the army of chi blockers and fighter of the Equalists. They all shouted in agreement and Meili sent them to the trucks and motorcycles.<p>

"You were amazing," Amon said as he and Meili watched the trucks and cycles drive off.

"You better get going as well."

"Is that an order?"

"No, it was an opinion. But a damn good one."

Amon smirked, "Good. What about you?"

"I'll meet you at the site in a few minutes. I have something to finish."

* * *

><p>Tenzin and Bolin watched as the last benders of Republic City climbed on to the flying bison that they were able to sneak behind the MiLou factory. A bit too easily, if you asked Bolin, but everyone was too busy getting ready to leave to take much notice.<p>

"Is there something on your mind, Bolin?" Tenzin asked when he saw that Bolin wasn't really focused on the benders, but staring off into space.

"What?" Bolin said, looking at Tenzin. "Oh, um, nothing. Nothing, Tenzin."

"Okay."

Silence.

"Okay." Bolin repeated.

Pause.

"I'm worried about Mako," Bolin blurted out.

"Why?" Tenzin asked.

"He said... He said something..."

"What?"

"He's thinking about killing the chi blocker who killed Korra."

Tenzin sighed, "I had a feeling he would come to that."

"What are we going to do?" Bolin asked Tenzin desperately. "We can just stand by while he might make the worse decision of his life!"

"On the contrary, that is exactly what we must do."

"What?"

"Bolin," Tenzin turned to face the lividly concerned sixteen year old, "Through my fifty-one years of life, I have discovered you have to let your loved ones make their own decisions. As hard as it is, if Mako believes that avenging Korra's death in that way is right, then we must let him choose his own path." Tenzin stared at Mako, who was helping a earthbender lift his belongings on to a flying bison. "Besides," Tenzin looked back at

Bolin, "do you believe he will?"

Bolin nodded, but then hesitated, "I don't know."

"Then you must leave it to the spirits to decide." Bolin sighed and dropped his head.

"Thank you, Tenz-."

Suddenly, there was a scream from the mountains.

Out walked Amon, holding a waterbender in his hand.

Soon after, the entire area was surrounded by chi blockers. One certain one stood out to Tenzin, Bolin, Asami, and especially, Mako. The one with the blue bandanna tied around his wrist.

"You!" Mako yelled, angrily.

* * *

><p>Mako launched himself at the chi blocker, but he was too fast and dodge him easily.<p>

Amon laughed, "You're going to need more than your anger to defeat her."

"_Her_?" Mako asked, confused.

"Yes, _her_," Amon said laughing as he tugged harder on the waterbender's collar. She whimpered. "Don't tell me that you didn't even know the gender of your target." He turned to the female chi blocker. "Meili." She pulled off her mask. Everyone, except for Amon and the other chi blockers looked at her in shock.

_Meili_'s hip-length, raven black hair tumbled down her back after her mask was pulled off. Deep blue eyes, almost black, scanned the crowd of benders, then landed on Mako. Her mouth was settled in a small smirk as

she looked at his shocked face.

"Well?" Meili challenged. "Weren't you going to attack me?"

Everything turned to chaos.

Mako scowled and lunged at Meili again, this time with even more determination. Meili dodged him once again and hit Mako in the back, sending him stumbling into the dirt. Bolin, Asami, and the rest of the benders started fighting with the chi warriors. Tenzin aimed his blows at Amon, in an attempt to make him release the waterbender.

Mako and Meili's battle was the most intense. Mako started to use his firebending, but it seemed that Meili knew firebending techniques as well and the well-aimed fireballs missed her as much as Mako's punches. In frustration, Mako created a circle of flames around them to trapped them in.

Meili smirked even more, "You want me to yourself? You could have just asked." Mako yelled in anger and charged at, Meili who rolled away.

A mix of flames and electricity filled the air as Mako shot with everything he got, but missed Meili over and over again. Meili soon was able to chi block Mako, and only after a few seconds, all his powers were shut off, and Meili easily pushed him to the edge of the flames.

Mako groaned, "Your not going to get away with what ever your planning to do with Amon."

Meili laughed, "And you know this how?"

Mako glared at her painfully, "The spirits won't allow it."

"Then they won't have given Amon the power to remove your bending." Meili crouched down next to Mako, who was trying to fight against the affects of chi blocking.

"Face it," Meili grinned, victoriously. "You've lost." Meili raised her hand to hit the pressure point that would knock Mako out.

Suddenly Meili was flying backward.

The ring of fire Mako had created had dissolved and Bolin had sent a rock in Meili's direction and sent her flying. Mako then felt his fingers twitch. The chi blocking had worn off.

Mako jumped up and shot fire at an unsuspecting Meili.

The next thing Meili saw was complete red, then she blacked out.

_I'm dead._ She thought.

_No, you're not._

* * *

><p>Mako saw as the flames encased Meili's limp body. He saw as she was about to burn to a crisp. He saw as she died.<p>

Mako saw as Meili leaped out of the flames, eyes alight with fluorescent white, and landed on the ground with a strong gush of air, knocking down every person within a ten-foot radius. He saw her stand up, strong and confident, before her eyes dimmed and she fell to the ground.

Everyone saw it.

"What...," Bolin gasped.

"Meili," Tenzin whispered, shocked, but still slightly knowingly. "She's the new Avatar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, Peps!<strong>

**Yeah, Meili's the Avatar!**

**I finally found the horizontal line for the line breaks.**

**Review and Fav! **


End file.
